Meet My Twin
by Kendra.B55
Summary: The summer before the boys junior year in highschool Cartman gets a huge surprise when a strange girl shows up on his doorstep. This story had to be deleted and reposted! Sorry about that. Rated for language. KylexOC StanxWendy KennyxBebe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there readers! So this is my second SP fic. I posted this and then was forced to take it off due to some family issues... (I would not object to anyone singing Kendra's mom is a stupid bitch in D minor) Anyway so over the past month I have had some time to think of ways to make this story better! So now that I have a laptop again I decided to make a few changes and repost this bad boy! So here it is, Chapter one of Meet My Twin.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own South Park! I promise!**

Chapter 1:

Kyle POV

"And since all you children are frikin stupid, the school has insisted I be promoted so that I can be your eleventh grade teacher next year. As all of you know this will be my ninth year teaching you little retards."

A collective groan came from all my fellow classmates in Mr. Garrison's 10th grade class. Mr. Garrison was probably the worst teacher in South Park, Colorado. We thought we would finally be rid of him this year, but we were clearly wrong…. Again. The last day of sophomore year was now ruined by Garrison's announcement.

"Damn it!" I yelled slamming the book on my desk closed. My name is Kyle Broflovski. I just turned 17 years old last week and I attend South Park High School.

"Aw man!" Eric Cartman, aka fatass, exclaimed from the desk in front of me.

"Not again….." Stan Marsh, my super best friend since preschool, muttered holding the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

My other friend, Kenny McCormick, responded only by banging his multiple times against his desk.

Similar responses were seen and heard from all around Mr. Garrison's classroom. We had aged a lot from the first time we had walked into Mr. Garrison's class but he hadn't. Mr. Garrison was still as annoying and gay as ever.

"Oh shut up!" Mr. Garrison yelled. "Don't forget an essay on _The Lord of the Flies_ is due the day you come back."

The bell rang and we all gathered our things and left South Park High for the last time that year. Stan, Cartman, Kenny, and I began walking home from school still annoyed that Garrison was gonna ruin yet another year for us.

"Dude, at least its summer. That means we don't have to worry about school for like two months!" Stan said always trying to stay positive. At 17 years old, Stan was now 5'11", but he looked pretty much the same. He still had steely blue eyes and black hair that stuck out a little from the blue baseball cap he was wearing.

"Yeah maybe for you, but my mom is gonna kill me if I don't make an A on my _Lord of the Flies _Essay!" I said kicking a rock angrily as much as I hated to admit it, my mom could be a total bitch sometimes.

"Whatever. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Kenny said walking towards his house on the bad side of town. Kenny hadn't changed much either. He was 5'10" with grayish eyes and blonde hair. I watch him pull his headphones out of his backpack and plug in his iPod. Kenny almost always was wearing his headphones. I remember when we were in elementary school, he would always wear a hood to protect himself from the messed up things that always happened in South Park. Mr. Mackie, the councilor said that it was a defense mechanism. Now that he had outgrown his parka, he wore headphones instead.

We said good bye to Kenny before continuing on towards our homes. We came up to Cartman's house next.

"Bye Stan. Bye Jew-boy. See you guys tomorrow," Cartman said walking into his house. Cartman had lost most of his baby fat but was still the fattest out of everyone in our grade. He also turned out to be the shortest in our group at a whopping 5'9".

Stan and I looked at each other, rolled our eyes and went our separate ways towards our own homes.

I pulled off my childhood green ushanka and ran my hands through my bright red Jew-fro. Luckily my hair had calmed down some. I was already noticed enough for being the tallest kid in our grade. After a huge growth spurt in the 8th grade, I ended up being a full 6'3". I walked through my front door, threw my backpack on the ground, and went to go make myself a snack.

* * *

><p>EllePOV<p>

I got off the plane from Phoenix at the Denver airport. There was no one waiting for me. I wasn't expecting there to be. I got weird looks walking by myself through the busy airport. I was only 16 years old and apparently it was unusual to see a girl of my age wandering around by myself. I quickly got a cab outside and closed the door.

"Where to, miss?" the taxi driver asked.

"21208 East Bonaza Circle in South Park."

"Yes ma'am."

I sat back and waited for the drive to be over. When it was, I would hopefully be at my new home.

CartmanPOV

I got home from school and sat on the couch with a box of my favorite snack, cheesy poofs. I flipped through the channels aimlessly waiting for something interesting to happen. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Mom, someone's at the door!" I yelled.

The doorbell rang again.

"MOM! THE DOOR!" I yelled again. When my mom decided to ignore me I got up to answer the frikin door myself. "God that bitch must be hard of hearing or something. Jesus." I muttered stomping to the front door.

I opened the door and saw some teenage girl standing there. She was medium height, probably 5'6" or 5'7", with light brown hair that flowed down to her waist and big brown eyes. She was wearing a pink long sleeved shirt and jeans with a pink and purple striped Ushanka hat. "Hi… Is this the Cartman residence?" The girl asked.

"Yeah who the hell are you?" I asked glaring at the stranger.

"My name is Elle. Is Leanne here?"

"I don't know!" I said rolling my eyes. Jesus was I supposed to know where my mom was every second of the day.

"Well can you go check? Jesus!" she said crossing her arms and tapping her foot with an annoyed look on her face.

"Fine….. Bitch…" I mumbled as I went to go find mom. I pounded on my mother's bedroom door. "Mom there's some random girl here to see you!"

"Hold on a minute Poopsykins!" My mom said from the other side of the door. She walked out in a robe followed by her new husband and my…. Stepfather, Shane.

"Hi….." The girl sounded very nervous. "Can I come in and talk to you?"

I stood to the side and watched the girl squirm. "Sure come on in!" My mom said leading her into the kitchen. That was when I noticed the suitcases in the girl's hands.

The girl stood in my living room just looking at all the photos on the wall. There were pictures of my mom and me everywhere. I thought it was embarrassing. The girl followed my mom into our kitchen. I watched from a distance.

"How can I help you?" My mom said sitting down at the kitchen table and motioning for the girl to do likewise.

"Ok…. Ms. Cartman…. I know this is gonna sound crazy but just hear me out ok?" The girl said. The speech sounded well rehearsed. "16 years ago, on July 1st, you gave birth to your son." She jerked her thumb towards the place I was standing.

My mom looked like she was about to interrupt, but the girl stopped her. "Please. Let me finish. But you have to know that on that day you also gave birth to a daughter." I almost started laughing. This girl was crazy! Did she think my mom was stupid?

"Yes they told I was going to have twins but that one of them died…." My mom whispered.

"Mom! What the hell are you talking about!" I asked surprised.

The girl didn't even let my mom answer. "Ms. Cartman, I know this is going to sound extremely strange but…. My name is Elle Fitzhugh and I am your daughter."

**A/N: Yes I know it was short but I tried! I'll try and make some of the other chapters longer! Ta ta for now! **

**~Kendra B**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is long overdue and I apologize! I kinda gave up on this story after a huge drama a few months ago with my mom. Recently though I had some people review and favorite this story so I figured I'd see if I could do some more with it. Here's what I came up with! Thanks for waiting and for reading! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except for Elle and her family... Those are part of my random brain...**_

Chapter 2:

KennyPOV

When I got the text from my 'Best Friend' I wanted to ignore it. Cartman was a fatass and had a reputation for being a liar. I figured this was some way for him to screw with me again.

**Message Received: 6:03 pm.**

**From: The Fatass**

_Hey Poor Boy. Get over here now._

**Message Sent: 6:05 pm.**

**To: The Fatass**

_What the hell do you want Cartman?_

**Message Received: 6:06 pm.**

**From: The Fatass**

_I found my long lost sister. I'm not kidding! Now get your ass over here_

I sighed as a pulled my jacket tighter around myself. I had eventually decided to go see what Cartman wanted so he would leave me alone. Plus it was 6:30 so that meant that Leanne would be making dinner soon and would offer me some to be polite. Who was I to refuse?

I got to the Cartman's and knocked on the door. Shane opened the door shortly after. I liked Shane mostly because he put Cartman in his place. Whenever Shane was around, Cartman was less of a douche.

"Hey Kenny."

"Hey Shane. Can I come in?"

"It's not really a good time right now…."

"Shane, move your ass!" Cartman said running up and shoving his step-dad out of the way.

"What the hell is going on Cartman?" I asked walking passed an annoyed Shane into the front hall.

"Come here." He whispered pulling me into his kitchen.

I looked into the room and saw Cartman's mom sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee. Sitting across from her with her back towards us was a girl about our age with long brown hair.

"Who the hell…?" I asked in a soft voice.

Cartman merely gave me a look that said 'I told you so.'

"Eric you didn't tell me that one of your little friends was coming over for dinner!" Leanne said fixing her eyes on us.

"Yeah, I kinda just dropped by on short notice. Sorry Leanne." I said.

"It's no problem! I'll just get another plate for dinner!" She said smiling and standing up.

I finally made eye contact with the girl sitting at the kitchen table. Her eyes were so familiar. Similar to Leanne's…

"Hey." Wow, smooth Ken….

"Hi. I'm Elle Fitzhugh."

"Kenny. Kenny McCormick."

"Nice to meet you Kenny." She replied shaking my hand.

As Leanne went into the living room, I joined Elle at the table. Cartman stood behind me leaning against the wall.

"So," I began, "Are you really who Cartman says you are or is he just screwing with me to make me look like an idiot in front of a pretty girl?" I said with a wink.

She blushed and said, "I'm really his sister if that's what you mean."

"This is seriously messed up, man." I muttered. At that point Shane and Leanne came back into the kitchen.

When I left the Cartman house that night I was considering calling Kyle and Stan to tell them about this new development. That thought went out the window when I saw the text in my inbox from Bebe.

**Message Received: 8:48 pm.**

**From: Bebe**

_My parents left for a party in Denver about 15 minutes ago and won't be back until about 1._

I smiled and turned around to head towards Bebe's house.

**Message Sent: 8:52 pm.**

**To: Bebe**

_I'll be over in 5 min. baby._

EllePOV

I sat on the bed in the guest bedroom of the Cartman house. I had changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt to sleep in after taking a shower. This had definitely worked out a whole lot better than I had anticipated.

I walked to my suitcase and started to unpack a little. I remembered my conversation with Mrs. Cartman… er… My mom. I was gonna have to get used to that. I was excited though. I had someone I could actually call my mom. Even when I still lived with the Riveras, my foster mom, Evelyn, wouldn't let us call her mom.

I remembered how nice Leanne was to me. How she had offered to let me stay with them as long as I needed to. I felt a little bad because I hadn't actually told her why I had left the Rivera's home. I hadn't told her I had run away.

I hoped she wouldn't find out for a while. I also hoped that Evelyn and Ian wouldn't come looking for me and that my foster siblings, Jayden, Tanner, and Cameron, wouldn't worry.

While I was unpacking I found a picture frame in the bottom of my suitcase. The picture inside was of 5 kids. It was the five of us who lived with the Mr. and Mrs. Rivera. The oldest was a boy of 18 with shaggy black hair named Adam. He was the only one that knew where I had run away to. We always used to talk about getting away from the Riveras and finding our birth parents. I was standing next to Adam in the picture with a huge smile on my face. Next to me was a 15 year old girl with short brown hair and glasses. Her name was Jayden. Next to Jayden was Tanner, who was 15 too, and his 13 year old brother, Cameron. Both of them had curly brown hair that was cut short. I smiled and put the picture on my bedside table before turning off the light and crawling under the covers to fall asleep.

**KylePOV**

I woke up at 8:30 am to a loud pounding on my door.

"Kahl! Kahl! Wake up you stupid Jew!"

I groaned. The last person I wanted to see this early on a Saturday morning was Cartman. I quickly walked to my door and opened it before Cartman banged a hole in it.

I was greeted with the sight of a pissed off Stan, an annoyed looking Kenny, and of course a ranting Cartman.

"Finally. Come on Jew. We gotta go." Cartman said.

"What the hell Fatass?" I asked as he pushed passed me into my room and started throwing clothes at me to change into.

"I was woken up in a similar manner…" Stan grumbled while leaning against my doorframe.

I reluctantly got dressed and grabbed my hat and my cell phone before following Cartman out of my house.

"Where are we going, Fatass?" Stan asked.

"My house." Cartman answered shortly.

"You couldn't have waited until a reasonable hour?" I asked.

"Yeah," Stan agreed with me, "What's at your house now that won't be there at noon?"

Finally Kenny spoke up, "You guys might just want to see what shit is going down."

"Do you know what the hell he's going on about Ken?" I asked my blonde friend.

"Not my place to tell." He answered.

"Stop complaining Jew." Cartman said as we arrived at his front porch.

We walked into the quiet house. Shane was probably already at work and Leanne usually went grocery shopping on Saturday mornings.

"Ok guys so the reason I brought you all here this morning is because I found out last night that I have a sister who is living with us!" Cartman said turning all business.

"Cartman what the hell? There's no one else here. Why did you really drag us down here at 9 am?" Stan asked.

I couldn't help but agree with him. This was so stupid and totally Cartman.

"Dudes just chill." Kenny said.

"Cartman's just screwing with us again." I said rolling my eyes.

Stan and I turned to leave when I heard a girl's voice say, "Eric, what's going on?"

I quickly turned and saw the source of the voice. A girl about our age with long brown hair that fell almost to her waist and large brown eyes.

"Guys, this is Elle. My sister. Elle, these douche bags are my so called friends." Cartman said glaring at us.

I couldn't stop staring. She was gorgeous.

"Hi! I'm Elle Fitzhugh." she said to Stan and me. I saw her make eye contact with Kenny and smile. I felt some weird feeling rush through me at this and decided to do something about it.

"Hey. I'm Kyle Broflovski." I said stepping forward and extending my hand toward her. She smiled and shook my hand. I decided I liked it when she smiled.

"See I told you I had a sister you dumbasses!" Cartman said smugly.

**Thanks For reading! Review if you want!**

**~Kendra**


End file.
